Nya Ice Daughter of Apollo
by PandAfan1123
Summary: Nya Ice is not your average Demigod, she has been taught about her identity all her life.She learned how to fight at a young age and fights monsters daily.How will she find her way to camp Half-blood?Read to find out!Really bad at summarys but its actually pretty good. READ! I only put romance on there because there might be some but barley im not sure.. READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! it's me with another story!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything!Except The names Nya, Celeste, and Uxenburg! LOL**

**Plz review and tell me what you think!**

**LOTS of LOVE**

**PandAfan1123**

* * *

Hi, I'm Nya, and I'm not a normal demigod. I live in Uxenburg, MA with my mom Celeste Ice in a small house with a huge backyard full of my training gear. My mom taught from the start. She taught me that all the gods, monsters, and that all Greek mythology was real. But most of all, about my dad Apollo, i wished i could've met him, someday, my mom said. Me knowing all these things at a young age, they came for me every week, but I knew how to fight so I was ok. Seem rough, well, that's just the world I live in. Why don't we start on the day that my life really started to mess up, i was twelve, let's see, it was a Thursday. I was at the park walking my dog, Chase.

I had crouched down to tie my shoe and when I straitened up, I saw three little old ladies walking with the same stride, and they were exactly the same height. I sucked in fast, the furies.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN intensity! ;) PandAfan1123**

* * *

I stepped forward, and my instincts took over. Out of my pocket I took out my locket and pressed the middle button and watched it expand into my bow and celestial bronze arrows. Chase expanded untill she was a pegasus. I shot an arrow towards the middle one, she screeched and exploded into yellow powder. The other two tired into their true form and started whipping their fiery ropes, I advanced on them taking out my bronze dagger I threw it at number two and it exploded, only one left. It whipped me and for w second, I felt like my whole body was on fire  
I yelled in pain, and using my knife, freed myself. I launched my knife at her... bad choice, as soon as it hit her rope, it melted. swooped down and picked me up. While up in the air, I shot her with one of my arrows and we flew home.

* * *

**HEY! what do you think? will have the next chapter up soon!**

**REVIEW! its right down there click and review!**

**LOVE you guys!**

**;):) PandAfan1123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! this isn't the next chapter, but sort of liek a better version of the first one!**

**PLz tell me what you think! will probably post the REAL next chapter tommorow!**

**REVIEW!**

**special thanks to 3918 for reviewing and encouraging me to make my 1st chapter better!**

**LUV YOU ALL,**

**PandAfan1123**

* * *

Hi, I'm Nya, and I'm not a normal demigod. I live in Uxenburg, MA with my mom Celeste Ice in a small house with a huge backyard full of my training gear. My mom taught from the start. She taught me that all the gods, monsters, and that all Greek mythology was real. But most of all, about my dad Apollo, i wished i could've met him, someday, my mom said. Knowing all these things at a young age, they came for me every two days, but I knew how to rough, well, that's just the world I live in. Why don't we start on the day that my life really started to mess up, i was twelve, let's see, it was a Thursday. I was at the park walking my dog, Chase.I had crouched down to tie my shoe and when I straitened up, I saw three little old ladies walking with the same stride, and they were exactly the same height. I sucked in fast, the furies.

**(DUN DUN DUN cliffhanger! muahaha! PandAfan1123)**

I stepped forward, and my instincts took over. Out of my pocket I took out my locket and pressed the middle button and watched it expand into my bow and celestial bronze arrows. Chase expanded untill she was a pegasus. I shot an arrow towards the middle one, she screeched and dodged the arrow. While Chase kept ugly number one busy,The other two turned into huge bat-like creatures and started whirling around their fiery whips. I advanced on them taking out my bronze dagger,I threw it at number two and it grabbed the dagger and threw it back at me with a force that I would've thought not possible , It narrowly missed my head as i dodged it and grabbed my bow. I shot an arrow at ugly number two from behind the bush, POOF! Ugly number three whipped me and for a second, I felt like my whole body was on fire.I yelled in pain, and using my knife, freed myself. I launched my knife at her... bad choice, as soon as it hit her rope, it melted. Oops. I heard a screech and looked over, Chase had killed ugly number one. "Chase take care if the mortals!" i yelled. Chase blocked the few mortals who were at the park while closed in on ugly number three, i shot her with an arrow, she dodged, i shot her again, she dodged. Finally i called Chase, she swooped down and picked me up. While up in the air, I shot the last kindly one with one of my arrows and exhaustedly we flew home.

* * *

**Whaddaya think? PLZ review!**

**Click the thing right down there and tell me if it was good or not! JK!**

**LUV you guys!**

**;):)PandAfan1123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here's the REAL next chapter!**

**Sorry its so short but it felt right to end it there!**

**Plz REVIEW! (ill give you a shout out if you do!)**

**LURVE YA GUYS!**

**PandAfan1123**

* * *

When I got home, I realized how tired I felt. When I opened the door my mom saw me. " Oh, honey how did it... oh, again?" I nodded grimly. " who was it this time?" The furies. "Oh, my, oh my gosh, here hon come take a seat and drink some some nectar you must tired." I thanked her and slurped down the nectar, mmm... It tasted just like my moms homeade apple pie, something I used to eat when i was little. When I told her what happened she pursed her lips looking worried. "I think it's time." She said nervously. " Time for what?" I asked. " there was this camp that your father wanted you to go to..." "What?" A camp? I was expecting something cool, or adventurous! But a camp? "Why?" I said. " because, it's a camp for demigods." She said. " there's a camp for demigods?" I couldn't believe it! " when can I go?" She winced, as if she'd been afraid of that. "We'll honey the thing is, you wouldn't see me very often." She looked sad. " don't worry mom ill IM you often." I said. A few days later, after we had talked and my mom had told me how to get there and stuff, she decided to let me go. I ran to my room to go pack. What would I need for this camp? Definitely my weapons, I thought, I decided on clothes,weapons, Medea' SPF 50,0000 sunscreen, and some nectar. I went into the kitchen, "ready?" She asked. " yea." "Come here." I went over to her. " This is what generations of our family has done, and you must go by yourself, but understand one thing, I believe in you, and I know you'll make it." " Be strong my Nya." The words washed over me like a wave of confidence. " Thanks mom, I love you!" I said as I left. " Love you!" I took a breath, Camp Half-Blood, here I come.

* * *

**Soo whaddaya think?**

**REVIEW! the buttons right down there ya know!**

**Will try to make chappy longer next time!**

**LOL!**

**;):)PandAfan1123**


End file.
